The Colors of the Sky
' please do not steal or tamper with the code ' Coding by Cloud June 14, 5016 A.S. Today the sky is blue. The bright, blinding kind that makes you want to hide in the shade all day. It's as bright as the sun, which is blazing happily straight into my window. Not a cloud in sight. It's annoying. I live with a bunch of airheads who like spending the day sleeping in the sun, literally sunburning because it feels good. It gets lonely sometimes, sitting here watching snoozing dragons. I hope starting this journal of sorts will keep me occupied. Less bored, maybe. Possibly. ---- June 21, 5016 A.S. The past week has been way too sunny. Today it's cloudy. Roiling gray, with little pockets of light and dark. You can almost see the clouds moving with the wind, and the sun shining though the clouds, dim enough to stare at. The world is cooler than yesterday. Colors more muted There's no rain, it's a good day for flying. I could brush the clouds, watch over the shadowed treetops. but I can't. What use is a dragon with no wings? ---- June 22, 5016 A.S. Today was partly cloudy. A bunch of cumulus clouds, and some wispy cirrus ones higher up. Yesterday's clouds where the stratus kind. The sky is still too bright and blue for my liking. The movement of the clouds is interesting to watch. Sometimes a passing cloud darkens my window, then it brightens as the cloud leaves. I like staring up on these days, finding shapes in the fluffy white clouds, trying to ignore the sun shining at the edge of my vision. It's interesting how all these clouds have names, while I don't. ---- June 23, 5016 A.S. I've decided to name myself, when I come up with a good one. Everyone else is named after fruit. It's sunrise right now. I woke up early to watch it. The trees are kind of blocking the view, but I can see the sky changing beyond them. It's still black and dark blue to the west, with changes into a purple sort of color, with turns into nice strips of pink, fading into bright orange. The sun is red, and peaking over the trees. I can look at it, but the afterimage stays in my eyes for a long time. The sun is up too far now. I can hear the others waking. I suppose I will go, back to that wretched tree they say is my home. ---- It's evening. Same thing as the sunrise, just backwards. I think I'll stay out longer, until I cannot see what I have written on this page. ---- June 29, 5016 A.S. It's dark. The sky is black, speckled with silver and three hanging crescents. The shadows and silhouettes of the trees are darker, somehow. The sky isn't black, really. More of a dark blue. Kind of like my scales. I think I like that color. I should sleep now. Everyone else is. But why should I listen to them? I suppose because I don't know what else to do. ---- July 5, 5016 A.S. I realized It'll be my seventh birthday soon. My body's being weird. I have weird things instead of wings, like the budding leaves on a plant. Thing is, it opened a bit today, and I can see inside. It's really reflective, like the surface of a lake. As for the weather, it's noon and very stormy. The sky is dark gray, mostly. And lightning flashes often, with thunder that shakes my antennae to the roots. Right. Other dragons also don't have those feelers on their head. Somtimes I wiish I could be more normal. Oh, right. My wrists are also very bright. Like the fire the black dragons on the forest floor have. Should I be worried? I'll ask one of them tomorrow. ---- I asked her today. Her name is Starseeker. She says my the opening buds are pretty, I should worry, probably a normal development for me. I don't know. I ran stopped, but the sky is still that gloomy gray. The mud from going to the forest floor is all over me now. And the glow is getting brighter. I'm still worried. ---- July 12, 5016 A.S. It's colorful today. The sky is pale blue, orange clouds from the sun. Some bright white and wispy grey. Some darkness too. I have wings! Four of them, awkwardly large, transparent membranes. They look fragile, like glass, but they support my weight very well. I can fly. Later that day before, my wrists starting spinning out what looked like solid fire. It swirled around. Felt good. I slept. And now I have wings! And my wrists can shoot solid burning fire, and sometimes some thread that doesn't burn. I'm trying to control it, so I don't burn all the trees. I'm happy. And I sound pretty stupid, so I guess I'll stop writing. ---- Last thing: the sky isn't blue, it's many, many colors. And it's beautiful. ---- I named myself. It was suggested by Starseeker: Nymph. It's a type of mythical creature, and name of the young of certain insects. I like it. My name is Nymph. And I can fly. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)